The purpose of this contract is to support the NLM[unreadable]s Health Information Services Related to Disasters and Emergencies. The contractor will provide subject matter expertise, technical expertise and support, and related resources to enhance and support the mission of the Disaster Information Management Research Center (DIMRC). DIMRC is committed to providing essential information as part of the Federal effort to help prepare, respond to, recover from, and mitigate the adverse health effects of disasters in conjunction with Federal, State, local government, private organizations, and local communities. To accomplish this, DIMRC will focus its efforts on providing disaster health information resources and informatics research that will be directly beneficial for public health workers, health care providers, special populations, and the public. In support of the mission of DIMRC, NLM recently has undertaken several projects on behalf of the Bethesda Hospitals Emergency Preparedness Partnership (BHEPP) and in conjunction with other government agencies and organizations, in addition to the basic mission of the Library to collect, organize and disseminate biomedical information. The contractor is expected to provide support across a diverse array of activities that require a broad range of knowledge and skills. Some of the initiatives to achieve may include: 1. Support of activities of the Bethesda Hospitals Emergency Preparedness Partnership (BHEPP) such as digital radio communications, modeling of the Bethesda region using mapping software and virtual worlds, development of a BHEPP library (physical and virtual), support for actual and virtual disaster drills, support for training and education conferences, etc. 2. Collection, organization, and dissemination of disaster health literature. 3. Web 2.0 applications for education, training, and analysis of information (e.g., communities of practice, semantic technologies, wikis). 4. Enhancement of existing emergency response tools such as WISER and REMM. 5. Development of new tools in a variety of emergency/disaster subject areas including Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder/Traumatic Brain Injury, Mass Casualty Incidents, Hospital Surge Capacity, etc. 6. Investigation of terminology and standardized terminology for disasters/emergency medicine. 7. Design and development of web sites, portals, and databases related to disaster health information. 8. Creation of Disaster Information Centers staffed by librarians trained as Disaster Information Specialists (DIS), within the NLM and the National Network of Libraries of Medicine (NN/LM), a network of nearly 6,000 medical libraries nationwide. 9. Investigation of communications interoperability technologies to enhance and support continuity of operations (COOP) programs . 10. Support for the development and enhancement of disaster information resources and tools in conjunction with other government agencies and organizations including HHS, DOD, DHS, IOM, etc. 11. As a member of the BHEPP, NLM will participate in a variety of Partnership activities and projects and in the development and exploration of tools and resources to assist the hospitals in preparing for and responding to disasters in the National Capital Region.